


The Joker Who Would Be King

by RyanoftheAbyss



Series: Persona 5 - Future Arc [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Joker wishes to propose. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker meets with his friends. Will it be fruitful?

Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. Heart pounding against his chest. Eyes shut as he fell to one knee. One simple hand extension- ring held tight between thumb and pointer finger.   
  
"Makoto Niijima, will you marry me?"  
  
"No."   
  
Everything stopped. The world grew cold, his eyes widening in dread. Everything going a mile a minute as his chest seemed to tense up. His heart shriveled up with despair, expression turned downcast-  
  
"FUTABA!" The cry of one Ann Tamaki knocked him out of a sudden bout of depression. For a moment Ren forgot himself. This was in fact NOT Makoto Niijima in front of him, but his friend/pseudo little sister Futaba. The redhead smirking as she bounced on the heels of her feet with hands behind her head. Clearly having fun with her role.  
  
"Oh come on, I'm just teasing. Gotta get him ready in case she DOES say no-"  
  
"There's no reason to scare him! Jeez, just look at how flustered you made him!" Everyone turned to Ren who knelt there looking a bit sheepish. Playing with his hair as a nervous habit to try and ease some of the warmth that was filling his cheeks. Frowning a little as Ann approached to help him back up.  
  
Ren was beginning to wonder if it was a wise decision to ask his oldest allies for help. Eight years of being friends and strangely so many things stayed the same. Ryuji was still a bit of a loud mouth. Extremely kind, but loud. Ann was still in modeling- while doing a few movie roles- and ADORED anything sweet she could devour. Haru- while having her own cafe now- was still exceedingly sweet with that hidden terrifying personality behind her kind words. Yusuke was, well Yusuke. And Futaba... She somehow got even more mischevious over the years.  
  
When he had called everyone to ask if they could help him with something they were skeptical. It was rather rare for Ren to ask for EVERYONE'S help at once. Especially when he told them to keep it a secret from Makoto. Even going so far as to ask Morgana to go along with Makoto on her stakeout to keep an eye on the officer. While in most cases this would be illogical, Morgana had been recognized by the precinct for helping Makoto in various sting operations. Thus they allowed the cat on as it only brought good things for them in the times he'd show up.  
  
After making sure Makoto was in her intended location Ren met up with the others in Cafe Noir; Haru's little cafe that had grown to be quite popular over the years. At Haru's insistence, she closed down the place early simply so they could have their meeting. Ren mentioned paying her back for this but she refused any type of compensation. Saying this was for one of her best friends so it was fine. From there it took Ren almost ten minutes to finally tell them why he called them together. To help him in trying to come up with a way to propose to Makoto.  
  
It was true, Ren Amiyama was trying to propose to his longtime girlfriend and love of his life, Makoto Niijima. The two former Phantom Thieves having dated from their time back in high school and never once did they break up. Sure, there were fights and such, but the two had stayed true to one another since the moment they started to date. Never once did their devotion to each other falter, even in the toughest of times. Which made it all the more terrifying if she rejected his proposal. Hence the Ex-Phantom Thief meetup.  
  
When Ann and Haru heard him say that they both squealed with excitement. Both wasted no time in asking him dozens of questions about when, how, about the ring, so on and so forth. Once he managed to calm them down he went on to show them the ring- Yusuke commenting on the artistry of such jewelry- and told them he had bought it at least two months ago. That being around the same time Makoto left Japan for two weeks to help her sister out with some important venture.  
  
From there Ann made the suggestion to try out mock proposals. Haru was going to be the Makoto stand in but Futaba suddenly took the spot before anyone could argue with her. Thus resulting in Ren almost having his heart stop beating at the idea of Makoto saying no...  
  
"You guys are making a big deal outta nothin'. Not like Queen is gonna say no. They been dain' what? Eight years now?" Ryuji asked from his booth seat. Ren rubbing the back of his neck as a means to try and ease the tension in his chest. The idea of Makoto saying no to his proposal being a possibility actually scared the living crap out of him.  
  
"Obviously, but come on Ryuji! This is a PROPOSAL! One of the most magical moments of a girl's life. Try and imagine how it'd all go if Ren screwed it u-" Ann covered her mouth with both hands a moment too late. The look on Ren's face shifting back into one of worry as his mind raced once more. "No no no. Stop overthinking it Ren. I-I didn't mean it like that. Haru help me out here!" Ann called out to the brunette behind the counter.   
  
Haru was at that moment pulling out a few drinks for the others. Everyone knowing if they tried to hold it at Leblanc then Makoto might show up due to her stakeout being near there. After passing out everyone's order- free of charge of course- she took a seat next to Yusuke at the counter. The latter in the midst of drawing something as per usual.  
  
"Ren-kun we all know how much you and Makoto love one another. All you must do is ask if she'll be your bride and I'm sure she'll say yes." Haru said in her usual rather joyous tone of voice. Truth be told about hearing it from Haru did lighten Ren's mood a little, though he was still incredibly nervous. Only made worse when Haru asked, "Have you thought about exactly when and where to propose yet?"  
  
The way that Ren's body stiffened showed that he was still on the fence. The others all suggested some good ideas; minus Futaba saying she could hack Shibuya Square and have his proposal aired for all eyes to see. However, it was plain to see that he still hadn't decided even after Ann suggested practice runs proposing.  
  
"Ren come on. You're the fearless leader of the Phantom Thieves AND were top of Shujin for two years running. And somehow that genius brain STILL has no idea what to do?" Ann asked the man. Ren sitting down next to Haru while rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Oh he probably has plenty of ideas, but all of them are probably LAME compared to our own- Ow!" Futaba had found herself flicked on the forehead by her pseudo-brother. Ren looking at her with a small annoyed frown before he sat forward.   
  
"I have great ideas... but none of them are really GOOD enough for Makoto. It... it has to be special. BEYOND special! Just... Haven't thought how yet..." Everyone looked on at their leader with mixed expressions. Ryuji being the first to stand up, approach Ren, and lightly boop him on the head. "Hey! What are-"  
  
"Dude c'mon. Stop mopin' around and think. If I managed to freakin' get this girl to date me, YOU can figure out how to propose to Queen," Ryuji interrupted while pointing to Ann. The model looking at him with a pout- meaning they were going to have a talk later for sure. Ryuji choosing to ignore the small fear that welled up in his chest at that and continued. "Hell, we killed a GOD remember? If you can do that, proposing to one of the scariest women we know shouldn't be THAT hard, right?" Again Ren felt his chest ease up a little at his best friend's words.  
  
"Thanks, man. You guys are right. I just have to think-"  
  
"Shibuya Squaaaaare~"  
  
"Futaba. Makoto would KILL me if I did that..." At seeing his sister pout Ren just chuckled. He could do this. All he had to do was think. It couldn't be that hard. Quietly he repeated a small mantra to himself,  _'think positive. Think positive.'_  His eyes shutting for the moment as he went into thought. Remembering every single moment with Makoto from the moment they met.   
  
Makoto was smart. She'd be able to figure out what he was planning if he was not careful. This HAD to be a big moment. THEIR big moment. He needed to think it through carefully and without any possible hitches to the plan. "I can't do something like taking her to all our first dating spots, that would be too obvious. A motorcycle ride would be too simple. She's too smart to fall for simple. It has to be in a way that will both surprise her and stay romantic." Ren spoke to which the others listened.   
  
"Yeah, our Queen IS way too smart for her own good. We need to catch her off guard." Ann said while Ryuji sat next to her in the booth. Everyone going silent as they went into thought.   
  
"Finished." Yusuke finally spoke up for the first time since he started drawing. All eyes turning to him as he stood, walked over to the booth Ryuji and Ann sat at and placed his small canvas on the table. All eyes turning to the image he had made. Ren feeling his heart pick up in pace at what he saw.  
  
The picture was a headshot of Makoto. Her longer hair cascading down her back while a wedding veil was placing on her head. Her shoulders barely visible but from Yusuke's use of colors, it was clear she was in a wedding dress. The mental image of Makoto in a full wedding dress made Ren's cheeks turn pink and the warmest of smiles form on his face. The others all looking at him and smiling themselves at how happy their leader looked. They had to make this work.  
  
"I do apologize for being so forward with the design, but inspiration is not something to be quelled would you not agree?" Yusuke asked as he sat opposite of the two blondes and decided to finally have some of his drink. Ren still smiling at the image before he chuckled.  
  
"Thanks, Yusuke. This helps." He said honestly while taking a seat back at the counter a moment later. Knowing if he kept looking at the image he'd be lost for hours in thought. The others all looking from the image back to Ren before Haru stood up. A look of realization coming to her face.  
  
"Hawaii!" The other all blinked at Haru's sudden outburst before she continued. "You could propose to her in Hawaii! It was the place of your first kiss with her after all right?" She asked of her fellow Phantom Thief. The others had forgotten about that detail for a bit until Haru reminded them. Ren rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.  
  
"Well yeah... but isn't that WAY too obvious? If I just up and take her to Hawaii out of the blue it'd be WAY too suspicious." Ren reasoned, to which Haru giggled. It was a giggle they knew all too well. She had an idea...  
  
"That's why YOU'RE not gonna take her silly. I am!" Haru's statement was followed by absolute silence from the others. Ren and Futaba blinking a few times while Ryuji, Yusuke, and Ann tilted their heads in confusion.   
  
"Wait, how the heck does that work? Don't they need to be together for him to propose?" Ryuji asked while gazing at his fluffy haired friend as she took a seat next to Yusuke. Haru smiling that same signature smile as she spoke once more.  
  
"Well if YOU take her to Hawaii she'll know right away correct?" She asked of Ren who nodded. "Well then, if someone else were to take her she wouldn't be as wary."   
  
"Yeah I get that Haru, but how do I propose if she's in Hawaii and I'm here?" Ren asked to which Haru giggled again.  
  
"Ren-kun you're being silly. I'm taking EVERYONE to Hawaii, including Mako-chan!" It took a moment or two for the others to process what Haru said before they finally reacted.  
  
"HUH?!"  
  
"Wait hold on! Haru what are you-"  
  
"Takakura-san recently suggested I take some time off from the cafe. So he lent me the company jet to go away for a vacation. I was trying to think of where to possibly go, and now I have a destination. Instead of going by myself, we'll invite everyone to come with us, Mako-chan included! She'll think it's a Phantom Thief getaway, meaning-"  
  
"He'll be able to propose without her realizing!" Ann finished Haru's thought as she stood up. "It's brilliant! Not only is it a romantic spot, it's where they had their first kiss! Haru you're a genius! Shoot that means I'll need to find a new bikini! Ryuji, we're going clothes shopping!"  
  
"Nuh-uh! No way! Last time you dragged me with you shoppin' I was stuck carryin' like twenty bags of clothes!"   
  
"Oh don't be such a party pooper! We're going to HAWAII again! It's been YEARS! Oh does Makoto have a swimsuit Ren?"  
  
"I-I think so? B-but guys, there's a problem with this plan?"  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"I can't accept this." The others all went silent, their excitement silenced for the moment. All eyes on Ren as he sat against the counter in his seat. "Haru I appreciate the gesture, but this is asking WAY too much of you. Even IF it wasn't your family's private jet the amount of money this must cost... It's too much. I'm sorry Haru but I will figure something else out." Ren reasoned rather calmly. The others all had their own reactions to his words, but Haru was the only one to stand up and approach their leader.  
  
"Lift your shirt." Haru suddenly stated. Ren looking at her confused before she gestured him to lift his shirt. Confusion evident on his face he lifted up his shirt just so it showed his abs.  
  
To the others, they were greeted to familiar sights. The various scars and wounds he had received during his time as Joker. Some more obvious than others. One, in particular, near his right hip; the signs of a stab wound. Haru looking at it before pointing to said scar with a frown on her face.  
  
"Ren Amiyama... You have done more for us in your life than most others ever will. You have bled for us, and even took wounds meant for us," Haru began as she focused on the stab wound. "You saved my life by taking that injury for me. Mako-chan helped me when I needed it most. Both of you have been the greatest friends I could EVER hope for... So you WILL let me take you to Hawaii to propose to the love of your life! It's... it's the least I can do to repay my debts..." Haru said as she began to look downward. Ren lowering his shirt halfway through her speech and just looking at his friend.  
  
Much to his surprise, Haru still felt indebted to him. Ever since he could remember Haru had sworn to pay him back for all he did for her, but he always told her not to worry about it. To see that she was truly serious about it all actually threw him back a little. Once seeing his friend sniffle a little, Ren stood and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"...Okay... Okay fine. Just this once I'll take you up on your offer. BUT! After this, there will be no more talk of debts or repaying me. This will for good wipe away any debt you think I'm owed. Deal?" He asked the brunette. He could feel her nod against him as she hugged her friend back. The others all smiling at them as Haru moved away, wiping away a stray tear.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Ren-kun. That was silly of me-"  
  
"So we doing this or what? This may be my only chance to go to Hawaii you know!" Futaba suddenly called out while laying on one of the tables with her laptop out. Ren looking at her while rolling his eyes while Haru giggled.  
  
"Looks like I'm proposing in Hawaii." Ren finally stated to which the others cheered. Everyone quickly breaking out into a discussion about what to bring and how they were going to proceed with the proposal. Ren already forming a few ideas in mind before he mentioned another hitch. "We'll need all the members to come with us, else Makoto will just question things. Haru, I'll need you to catch Morgana up to speed once he returns."  
  
"Of course. Leave it to me."  
  
"Good. Well then, I'll talk to Makoto and convince her to take some time off. Granted that'll be a task all on its own... But I'll get it done. Everyone be sure to keep in contact with me and DO NOT hint to Makoto that something is going on... Futaba." Ren turned to the red-head who looked at him shocked. About to comment on being called out only to see him narrow his eye at her. Futaba crossing her arms before sticking her tongue out at him. Even with all of them in their twenties it seemed not too much changed after all.  
  
Once more the others began to chat with one another with excitement. Yusuke offering to paint the moment of their proposal, while Ann offered to bring a camera crew. Ren chuckling at his friend's excitement... but... he felt like he was forgetting something important... A step he had to take before he could even propose. As he thought this the front door chimed as it was opened.   
  
"I'm sorry but we are close toda- Oh! Sae-san!" The others all turned to the doorway as Haru spoke. There standing in a rather familiar business suit was Sae Niijima. Even eight years later she didn't look much older- hair still quite similar to her style from way back when just longer. Ren looking to the sister of his girlfriend as his eyes slowly widened.  
  
"Oh. I didn't expect the others to be here. Okumura-san we were to meet today about those contracts correct?" Sae asked, wondering if she misread her schedule. Haru gasping at the older woman as she recalled their scheduled meeting.  
  
"Oh goodness. I'm sorry Sae-san, I had forgotten to ask if we could reschedule. Please forgive me." Haru apologized with a bow. Sae waving it off as no big deal before turning to the others. Everyone giving their own greetings minus Ren; the black haired male looking at Sae with a pale look on his face.  
  
"What brings you all here anyway? I know Makoto is on a stakeout today but for you to all meet without her? Seems kind of odd." Sae said while crossing her arms. Her eyes looking around the room as Ren felt beads of sweat roll down his forehead. Futaba being the one to answer, and Ren really wishing she hadn't.  
  
"We're just helping Ren figure out how to propose to your sis." The very moment those words left Futaba's lips the room seemed to grow colder. Sae's expression going from a rather soft one to a more shocked expression. Her arms tightening in their hold before she slowly turned towards Ren. Her eyes narrowing before she spoke.  
  
"Propose to Makoto... Without speaking to me first...?" Sae asked with an almost numb tone to her voice. Yet the others could feel the anger in her voice. Her eyes practically glowing red as she stared Ren down with the signature Niijima glare. Ren gulping as he finally realized what he had forgotten to do...  
  
_'I FORGOT TO ASK FOR SAE'S BLESSINGS!!!'_  He thought as Sae stood before him with the fiercest of her glares. Ren for the first time in years truly feeling afraid...  _'Oh shit... I'm dead...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random story is random! Yeah I dunno. Wanted to do a proposal story while working on the next chapter of True Phantoms. So whipped up this piece real quick. Part of a 3-4 chapter series that will update whenever possible. Also if you'r asking if this has ANY ties to True Phantoms... I plead the fifth... ANYWAY. Hope you all enjoy this random piece. Sorry it's not what anyone was expecting, and I hope you all have a wonderful day.


	2. The Trap Is Sprung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A successful day at work ends with a rather interesting set up for one Makoto Niijima.

"Niijima, you are quite possibly both the most efficient, and yet most terrifying cop I've ever met..." stated the Chief of Police as he sat back in his chair. The older grizzled man stroking his beard while gazing at the woman before him- still saluting at him with pure respect. "You are well aware of what you've done here right?" He asked the twenty-six-year-old.   
  
"Simply doing my job sir," She replied as usual. The former Phantom Thief standing there in full uniform; having been an officer for two years by that point. She still recalled how joyous she had been when she had gotten the position; the others quick to get together to throw a huge celebration towards her success. Since then things had been steady with the occasional hiccup here and there.  
  
"Your JOB was to sit back and watch for the perp. Not only did you find him, you snuck into his meeting, knocked out all his men, got recordings of him dealing, AND caught him without a single gunshot being fired. Niijima, normally I'd scream at you for insubordination... but god damn I'm still reeling. How the hell does one person- man or woman- knock out six men without even being noticed?" The chief asked as he sat forward. "The squad assigned to you said they found you already cuffing the perp as soon as you called them in. So tell me, how the hell does one woman do that?" He asked her.  
  
Truth be told Makoto was well aware of how insane it all was.  Normally she would have simply followed orders and kept watch of the situation. But she had come to learn the perp- a drug dealer- had been forcing kids into assisting his racket. It reminded her far too much of Kaneshiro, and that lit a fire in her. Thoughts of the consequence of said actions all but set aside as she allowed her Queen side to take over fully. Even with the Phantom Thieves having come and gone she still moved the way she wanted to. All the training herself and the others went still shone strong.  
  
Striking from the shadows proved as effortless as she remembered. They had never really told anyone outside their group but ever since the battle against Yaldabaoth, the Phantom Thieves including herself actually retained a fraction of their enhanced strengths and speeds. The group never really figured out why they retained so much strength, but they decided not to complain.  
  
The group, though discreet, took advantage of these boosts to their normal bodies in various ways. For Makoto, it made capturing criminals so much easier. Making her more than strong enough to knock several rather muscular men down before choking them out. Silent takedowns had been a training tactic Joker drilled into all of them whenever they could, even outside the Metaverse. Remembering those times brought a smile to her face, but she had to quell such emotion as she was in front of her boss.  
  
"I simply had the means and tools at my disposal at the time to do so sir. With the recordings of the meeting, we needn't worry about him accusing us of unjust arrest. And with his act of pulling a gun on me after reading his rights, he inadvertently dismissed certain options towards his appeal. The recording of that has gone to evidence as well." Makoto stated as she recalled the whole thing. How after she knocked out each of the crook's men- several on the upper levels of the building keeping guard- she approached him and read him his rights. The entire thing recorded by one Morgana, former Phantom Thief.   
  
Another thing most didn't know about was Morgana acted as a key role in a lot of Makoto's recent takedowns. The cat due to his feline form was able to get into places most normal people could not. And by attaching a camera to his collar he was able to sit by in the darkness and record everything that went on. Makoto remembering she needed to take Futaba out for sushi soon as repayment for such a handy tool. Said cat at the moment taking a nap on her desk while she met with the chief.  
  
"...Shit. Niijima I SHOULD be screaming at you right now but god damn... Truth is, the kid of someone I know was wrapped into this here ring of madness, so you catching this dirtbag has saved his ass. Look, do not expect me to do this again, but I will overlook your disobedience this ONE time. But next time you FOLLOW ORDERS. Understood?" The older man asked of Makoto. The latter a little surprised by the mercy given by the man but nodded.  
  
"Yes, sir. Please forgive me for my insubordination. It will not happen again." Makoto replied before bowing. The Chief looking at her with a knowing gaze before he smirked. Honestly amazed by this young woman before him and how terrifying she truly was. He still remembered seeing her take down a perp for the first time. The look of pure fear on that man's face was not something you'd easily forget.   
  
"Good. Now go on home Niijima. You're dismissed for the day." Again Makoto found herself surprised by the Chief's words.  
  
"Sir? I thought I should finish some paperwork before I-"  
  
"Go home Niijima. You've done more than enough for the day. Also... Tell Amamiya his request was approved." For the first time in those few moments, Makoto felt her expression shift from calm and collected to a surprised one.  
  
"Ren? What do you mean sir?"  
  
"You'll see once you get home. Now go on Niijima." With that the Chief waved his hand forward, showing that he wanted her to head out. Seeing that he was adamant about her leaving she bowed once more before heading out. The Chief sitting back in his chair once more with an amused chuckle on his face. "Well shit. Turns out the boy was right. I really can't win a bet against him."   
~  
It was a short time later that Makoto found herself on the road. Dropping off Morgana at Haru's- making sure he also had the sushi she promised him as payment for his services- before heading home. Once parked she made her way to the apartment that Ren and herself shared. Questioning the entire time why in the world Ren would have made a request of the Chief of all people. She knew they had chatted a few times here and there, but for her beau to make a request? Something was up...  
  
Upon entering her home she was surprised to see in their living room were several packed bags. Makoto blinking a few times at the sight only to feel fear begin to well up inside her.  _'W-wait... W-why would Ren start packing his bags...? N-no... It couldn't be...'_  Makoto was well aware she had a bad habit of jumping the gun, as with her recent escapades earlier. However, her mind was something she still hadn't gotten under control when it came to that.  _'I-is he leaving? Why would he leave? Was it part of what he asked of the Chief? Is... is he breaking up with me...?'_ That last thought alone made her chest tighten. She knew things had been strange between them lately- Ren going all quiet every now and then lost in thought- but this... this wasn't the reason right? I-it couldn't be...  
  
"R-Ren? Ren!" Makoto cried out as she looked around, only to see the man pop his head out from the kitchen. A quizzical look on his face as he raised a single brow at her. He seemed perfectly calm and collected as he continued to cook. Makoto taking a moment to smell the air and realize he was making curry. Her favorite blend.  
  
"There you are. You hungry?" Ren asked with his usual tone of voice. If he was planning on leaving her he wasn't making it obvious with his actions. "Go get changed, I'll have dinner ready in a few minutes," Ren told her as he went back to cooking. Makoto a bit wary now as she nodded and went to do just that. Quick to change out of her uniform and into something more comfortable. Her mind racing a mile a minute as she constantly kept wondering what Ren was up to. He was either breaking up with her or had some evil plot in mind...  
  
Minutes later she came out to the kitchen table all set with her food already served. Makoto looking at it with a wary eye as he took his own seat to eat. Seeing no other real option at this point than to go along with it, Makoto took her seat and began to eat as well. Their dinner quiet for a short few minutes before Ren finally spoke.  
  
"So, how quickly did you take them out?" Ren's question caught the brunette off guard. Looking at him with a raised brow as he continued. "Makoto, you know damn well I know how you were gonna act if you found the guy. Let me guess, knocked out all his men and got evidence of his crimes before arresting him right?"   
  
"...Hm... Are you by chance following me during my stakeouts my dear Joker~?" Makoto replied back with a smirk forming on her lips. "You know I could arrest you for stalking~." She teased with a tone Ren knew quite well. Queen had come out to play. If that was the case then it would only be polite to react in kind.  
  
"My Queen, you wound me. To think knowing of my beloved's thoughts would result in her to believe I stalk her. Outrageous. Scandalous." With the same fluidity that Makoto knew so well she watched as Ren- in his Joker persona- stood and walked over to her. In one swift motion, he took a knee and bowed his head. Arm set across his chest with palm against his left shoulder. "I exist solely for my Queen, thus it only stands to reason I would know all there is to know of her. Including her actions, before she was to take them, would you not say?"   
  
The two of them remained silent for a bit before breaking out into laughter. They had always had so much fun, Joker, and his Queen. The latter feeling her smile shift into a frown after looking at the bags in the living room once more. "Ren. Why are your bags packed? Are you... leaving?" Makoto asked with worry evident on her face. Ren looking up at her and seeing such an expression before he smirked.  
  
"As if I'd ever leave my Queen. I was simply packing for the trip. Was about to pack for you as well, but I forgot to make dinner. It'll be easier now that you're here of course." Ren stated before standing back up. Makoto looking at him with a quizzical expression.   
  
"Trip? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh right. Forgot to mention. We're going to Hawaii for a week." Ren's sudden statement- nonchalant as it was- actually made Makoto go completely wide-eyed. Blinking several times to try and register what he had just said before the man continued speaking. "Haru called me up and said she was taking the others to Hawaii for a vacation. Phantom Thief reunion/celebration kind of thing. Everyone else agreed so I did as well. So we'll be heading out first thing tomorrow." Ren said while already moving once more; taking both empty plates of food into the kitchen. It was around that time that Makoto shook off her surprised stupor.  
  
"W-wait wait! Ren, you can't just drop that on me like that. That's a lot of money, and I have to work all this week and-"  
  
"No, you don't. Haru is taking us on her private jet. Meanwhile, your boss gave you the next week and a half off."   
  
"...Wait... What...?" Makoto for the first time in a while was dumbfounded by her boyfriend's words. Only able to blink as the fluffy haired man went about cleaning the dishes. Makoto's mind racing a mile a minute before she stood up; expression turning into a glare. Said glare focused on the man in front of her. "Ren Amamiya, what did you do?" Makoto asked with the signature Niijima glare.   
  
To her surprise, the glare proved ineffective as Ren's Joker smirk formed on his face once more. Joker was in full force and with seemingly no way to slow him down. "A question for you my Queen. Was my request approved?" As the question left Ren's mouth Makoto was reminded of the Chief's words from earlier.  
  
"...Yes...? He said your request was approved. Ren. What. Did. You. Do?" Makoto was letting her more serious side take full hold for the time being. As much fun as the Queen and Joker antics were, she had to be stoic for this. Ren himself still never letting that smirk leave his face.  
  
"Simple my dear Queen. I issued a bet with your dear Chief of Police. If I were to be victorious he would give you a week and a half off with pay. And if I were to lose... well that matters not in the long run for it would seem I am victorious. Oh, and if you wish to know what we bet on, I told him you'd catch the crooks uninjured in a single day." Ren's statement actually left Makoto dumbfounded once more. She was getting a bit tired of constantly being taken off guard in the span of less than an hour.   
  
"Ren! You can't just make bets with the Chief like that! I-it's unethical! T-that doesn't even make any sense! What could you possibly have wagered that he would approve of such a bet?"  
  
"Does it matter? I won so-"  
  
"You didn't even ask me if I wanted to go!"  
  
"Would you have said yes?"  
  
"W-well I-I would have considered the option..." Makoto had realized a moment too late that she had fallen into Joker's hands. He knew damn well she'd likely refuse to go on a rather out-of-the-blue vacation. Even if it was a meet up with friends. She had always been the type to put work over fun and still had trouble shaking that mentality. Something Ren had been trying to fix for some time.  
  
"See? You would have said no. Soooooo I took initiative and got you some time off. So you can either come with me to Hawaii or spend the next week and a half bored at home." Seeing the look on Makoto's face go from bewildered to pondering to a frown meant one thing.  _'Checkmate.'_  
  
"...Ren I do not appreciate you planning things behind my back-"  
  
"To be fair it was Haru's idea to hold this get together. I only found out about it this morning."  
  
"-I understand that... But... Oh fine, you win." Makoto sighed, resigning to this impromptu get together. Knowing if she refused to go, it would only make the others mad. She still remembered how heartbroken Haru looked when she refused to go with her longtime friend to a show; opting to work instead. "But this is so last minute Ren. I don't even have a swimsuit for Hawaii."  
  
"Already covered. As are all the towels, lotions, so on and so forth. I know how you like to cover all the bases, after all." Ren stated before approaching the fuming brunette. Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before smiling a more genuine, less Joker-like one. "It's gonna be fun honey, I promise. It's been way too long since we've all hung out together, and this is the perfect opportunity to do so."   
  
As much as Makoto wanted to argue with him, the more she thought about it the less hesitant she felt. Work had been rather stressful as of late even with all her successful arrests. And if her boss already approved of her time off then there was really no reason to argue. She would be sure to call him first thing in the morning to make sure nothing was needed from her of course.  
  
"Now you go and get packed. Go go go." Ren said before turning her around and pushing her forward. Not without a quick light smack to the brunette's rear. Said woman squeaking at the contact and glaring back at her beau with flushed cheeks. Seeing his Joker smirk return only made Makoto roll her eyes before she went to do as asked. Not seeing Ren sigh in relief the moment she was out of view.  
 _  
'Thank god that worked... She must be more tired than she even realizes to give up that easily.'_ Ren thought to himself as he moved to continue cleaning up. Having expected a much longer argument with his girlfriend about the sudden vacation without taking her input. He was a bit grateful towards the perps she had taken down since it made her less adamant about everything. Ren reaching into his pocket and fumbling with the small box inside. His mind flowing back to a few hours prior.

~

_"And when were you gonna ask me about this? AFTER you proposed?" Ren could easily see how angry Sae was. The others had filed out of the cafe for a bit to let the two talk it out; Ryuji mentioning something about how he should cover his lower regions just to be safe. Yet Ren chose to ignore the fear of the Niijima glare and focus on the task at hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Sae. I honestly forgot to even ask you if it was okay. That should have been the first thing I did... But-"  
  
"But what? Ren Amamiya... Do you HONESTLY think I'd be okay with you asking to marry my sister without consulting with me first!?" Sae's glare was fierce as ever. Even with being a defense attorney for so many years she never lost her ferocious gaze.   
  
"I-I realize that Sae bu-"  
  
"What exactly are your intentions for marrying my sister? Even with you two being together so long isn't it too early? You're both quite young and..." Sae started only to stop short when she noticed something with Ren. Normally the male was full of confidence ever since they succeeded in stopping Shido so many years ago. Yet for the first time in years, Sae could see it. Ren was afraid. Not of her though... "...Amamiya...?"  
  
"...Sae. I work for the Prime Minister. Makoto is an officer working her way up the ranks. We make more than enough money to support each other and have plenty of savings. We have discussed plans about buying own our own house and everything. I want to make these a reality... But..." Ren's eyes turned downcast while Sae's expression softened slightly. "I'm terrified she'll say no..."  
  
"...Why would you think she'd refuse?" Sae found herself asking before even thinking. Mentally scolding herself for doing that but waited quietly for an answer.  
  
"...Marriage means being a family. Not just living together. But BEING together for life. A full commitment. We haven't discussed anything about marriage in years. And I'm afraid that this will be too much to ask of her. Especially when she is so close to her goals. I don't wish to get in her way... But... I still want to try... I want to marry your sister Sae. So please," Ren stood straight before doing the deepest of bows he could. "Please allow me to ask for your sister's hand."   
  
For the first time in a while, Sae was speechless. It was easy to see there were a lot more fears Ren had with trying to propose, but he hid them close to his chest. Things he tried to keep secret. She had learned early on that Ren was the type of man who wouldn't want to place his worries on others- so to tell her at least this much was a bit mind-blowing for her. Sae quietly crossing her arms once more before she sighed.  
  
"...Honestly, as upset as I am that you forgot to ask... I can't think of much reason to deny your request," Sae stated to Ren. The youth standing tall again with eyes wide and full of hope. "Very well. I'll allow you to ask my sister to marry you. BUT. If you hurt her in any way I promise you, nothing in this world will protect you from my wrath. Understood?"   
  
"Y-yes ma'am..." Ren said with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. Satisfied with that reaction Sae chuckled softly before looking at the man who might become her brother-in-law.  
  
"If you are going to pull this off then you'll need to get Makoto to go with you without ways to resist. We Niijimas can be quite stubborn you know. So unless you make it so she has no reason to deny this trip, she will likely resist going." Sae reasoned to which Ren nodded. A smirk forming on his lips that Sae recognized from so many years ago.  
  
"You're right. Which is why I've been formulating just the plan to accomplish that."  
  
"Good. So you'll need to fill me in on all the details of course. Since if you're doing it overseas I won't be able to see-"  
  
"What are you talking about Sae? You're coming too."   
  
"...Huh?"   
_~~~  
Ren smiled softly at the memory. Recalling how he discussed his method with the others to make Makoto come along. Pulling out his phone and texting everyone that the plan was in the green. Taking a deep breath as he reached into his other pocket and pulled out the box holding what he hoped would soon be Makoto's ring.  
  
 _'Okay, Amamiya. This is it. Tomorrow begins operation Propose to a Queen.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, I need to apologize for this chapter. I spent WAY TOO LONG doing setups rather than the actual plot of the main story here. For that, I apologize. This part is probably gonna turn away quite a few readers since it's a lot of babbling. But from this point on it's nothing but focus on the fun and fluff I promise. Next chapter is the trip. And no more setups I promise. Sorry if this chapter is super unappealing to everyone. I hope the next one will catch your eye again. 
> 
> Will be going back to re-edit this when I have more time. Work is interfering atm. 
> 
> Thank you all for your time, and have a wonderful day.


	3. The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes all his strength. But will it be enough...?

For Ren, getting his girlfriend out of the house proved somewhat difficult. Granted, he KNEW she'd try and find some way out of going- as she was far too dedicated to her job- but still. Makoto purposefully kept looking for excuses to get out of the trip, only for her beau to dispute each and every one. It got to a point where Ren actually stated he'd throw her onto his shoulder and carry her the entire way to the airport if she kept trying to back out.  
  
After a reluctant Makoto finally stopped fighting him, the couple made their way to the airport. Makoto none the wiser to a few things Ren had done in advance to ensure this trip would be perfect. Thanking whichever deity was on his side that morning as he was able to that convince Makoto he took care of everything, including locking up her bike. It meant things were going according to plan.   
  
Upon their arrival at the airport- with Ren teasing that they almost arrived too late cause of her freaking out- the duo met up with the others. Haru thanking Makoto for joining them on their "get together". Truth be told Haru was trying to distract their strategist so that the flight crew would finish a specific thing Ren had requested of her.  
  
Once luggage was all taken care of and everyone set to go, Makoto was greeted by a strange sight. Her older sister of all people at the terminal waiting with Sojiro. "S-sis?! W-what are you-"  
  
"Your boyfriend insisted that I come along for this get-together. Said I'm an honorary Phantom Thief." Sae said with some annoyance towards the male. Ren giving her a knowing smirk as the silver-haired woman sighed. After ensuring that everything was settled the group made their way onto the private jet.  
  
It was as roomy as they thought it would be. Ryuji making a passing comment about Haru being "way too stinkin' rich" before taking his seat. Shortly thereafter they were in the air for the flight to Hawaii. Everyone getting settled in their own ways to pass the time.  
  
Futaba and Yusuke were playing a few games together as per the red head's insistence. Ann and Haru discussing a few new things with the former's recent shoot. Ryuji and Morgana, strangely enough, were both out cold and snoring softly. Sojiro and Sae were discussing various little things here and there. Makoto at first tried to rest but was soon dragged into a game with Futaba and Yusuke.  
  
All the while Ren was pretending to read a book; too nervous about everything to actually process a single word from within the novel. It was difficult but Ren knew he had to keep his composure at all moments to ensure his plans would not end in failure. He had everything set to go, including a few possible spots to propose. All he had to do was make sure the timing was right and boom! Instant marriage material! He questioned that last thought of his for a moment before cracking his neck.  
 _  
'Alright, Ren. This is it. You're gonna propose and it's gonna be perfect. Absolutely nothing can go wrong!'_

 

 

**~Four Days Later~**

 

 

"GOD... FUCKING... DAMN IT..." Ren mumbled as he slammed his forehead into the dining room table again, and again, and again. Somewhat grateful that Haru had rented the entire place out for their group; meaning no one could see him slamming his head in frustration. Aside from his teammates of course.

"Ren stop that! You're gonna bruise your forehead!" Ann cried out before trying to force the man to sit up. Having to call Ryuji to step over and force the man to sit back- watching as he sunk into his chair a bit. The main members of the group, minus Makoto, having gathered to meet Ren after he texted them. Sae resting in her rooms while Sojiro was apparently teaching one of the waitresses about coffee. 

"Ren, may we ascertain as to why you keep injuring yourself?" Yusuke asked of their leader, the others all listening in as the man sat there. Ren did not say much at first before he slumped over onto the table; groaning softly at his situation. It took a moment or so for Futaba to take one of the spoons from the table and toss it at Ren. The man instinctively catching it before it hit his face, but it was enough for him to snap out of his stupor for a brief moment.

"Alright alright. No need to throw stuff sis..." Ren mumbled before forcing himself to sit back up. The redhead sticking her tongue out at the man as he tried to compose himself. Not really helped by Ann's next question.

"So Ren... is there a reason Haru and I aren't screaming out lungs out alongside Makoto about your engagement?" The instant that question left Ann's lips, Ren's body stiffened. Staying still for a moment before slamming his head on the table again with a groan. The others all blinking as they realized the source of the problem right there.

"Ren-kun, have you not tried to propose to Mako-chan yet?" Haru asked with honest curiosity in her eyes. They had already been in Hawaii for at least four days. They knew the first day was too soon, thus they used it as a means to unwind after the jet ride and get settled. The rest of the week, however, should have been perfect for Ren. Meaning he had at least three days of attempts so far. After a minute or so of him slamming his head against the table, Ren sat up and spoke.

"I tried. Multiple times. And each time SOMETHING had to happen to mess it up..." He said as the others all looked at him with raised brows. "First day after we checked in I suggested we take her bike out and drive around. Thank you, by the way, Haru for helping me sneak her bike onto the jet." Ren said towards the one who made this trip possible. 

"Of course. It was my pleasure. But Ren-kun that does sound like a wonderful setup. Mako-chan loves riding her motorcycle doesn't she?" The brunette asked to which Ren nodded. "What happened?"

"...We drove up to a really nice spot. Little area that overlooked the mountains. Makoto was talking about how wonderful driving through such a beautiful area was, and I was feeling confident. The scenery was perfect. So... I tried to speak... Only for a god damn bus of tourists to show up before I could even get a word out..." Ren stated before groaning. "Bunch of them from all over. Some coming up to us and asked if we spoke English. It... ruined the mood for sure... So we just rode back to the hotel. From there she hung out with the girls."

"Wow. Those tourists sound like a bunch of assholes."

"Ryuji!"

"What?! You don't just go up to someone askin' if they speak English. Ain't that right?" The others all sighed before turning to Ren once more. 

"So our fearless leader was defeated by a bunch of NPCs. What happened the next day then?" Futaba asked while shifting herself to sit on top of the table she was at. Morgana jumping up next to her and sitting still. The others wanted to scold them for such an action but were way too focused on their leader to give it much thought. Ren crossing his arms and slipping his eyes shut.

"Next day I tried bright and early. Took Yusuke's idea of making her a giant breakfast of all her favorite things at the little beach house Haru rented for us. Again thanks, Haru." Ren said to the brunette who just nodded, clearly waiting to hear more. "So yeah. Large breakfast with all her favorites. Even went with the whole 'make it like a canvas of divinity' or however you put it Yusuke. Everything had gone perfectly and I was going to get down and propose right there. But lo and behold her phone rang. One of her coworkers at the station asking her a hundred questions about some case or something. She was on the phone for an hour..." Ren stated with an annoyed frown on his face.  

"You didn't try later on though?" Morgana questioned with a raised brow. Only to see Ren slink even further down into his chair.

"More phone calls... Throughout the entire day. I kept telling her that we're on vacation, but those damn coworkers KEPT calling her and she KEPT answering. It got to the point I texted her damn boss and asked him to get those people off her back. By the time he did, it was already late and she was exhausted..." Ren groaned softly to the frowning faces of his friends.    
  
"I take it today proved as fruitful as the other days?" Morgana chimed in, curiosity at its peak. Truth be told it was extremely rare to see Ren so distraught. Even during their times as Phantom Thieves, he did his best to keep up the image of the powerful Joker. At the moment he seemed more like a simple man with a lot of trouble on his shoulders. He also didn't mention to the others that he tried multiple other times to propose... But those ones were too sad to disclose...  
  
At the mention of the current day however they noticed something interesting. Ren's body went a little tense before he sat up while placing his elbows on the table. Hands clenched together in front of his mouth as he mumbled out a reply. "...Tried... but... almost..."  
  
"...I'm sorry Ren-kun, but could you repeat that please?"  
  
"I tried at the restaurant a little while ago...But...We almost got arrested..."   
  
Absolute silence. Even the sound of a pin hitting the floor could have been heard. Until the reaction came. "...WHAT?!" Everyone aside from Ren cried out as he spoke. None of them expecting him to say that they almost were sent to jail. Ren had to try and get everyone to calm down for a moment to let him explain. Though he was still annoyed by it, he knew it was important to clarify.  
  
Ren went into great detail about how he chose to use a more cliche option as to placing the ring in a glass of champagne. Makoto's favorite brand no less. He knew how meticulous and attention focused the girl was, thus figured she would notice the strange small weight difference when she picked up her glass. From there he'd be able to move along and finish up the proposal. As cheesy as it sounded, the option was all he had going for him after several failures.  
  
The two sat down for a wonderful dinner together and enjoyed their meals. Ren letting his Joker side sweet talk the woman as Makoto teased him back as Queen. An old tradition they followed during such dinners; allowing their more free-spirited selves to have some fun. After all, it was all about them during said meals. Ren as always complimenting the brunette's beauty both physically and mentally. Makoto at times letting her more meek side getting the better of her- blushing softly at some of his words.  
  
From there Ren excused himself for a moment to "use the restroom". When in reality he had gone to speak to one of the waitresses in order to set up his little plan. The woman was quite receptive to his idea and got to work right away. She was about to ask him a few more questions until they both heard the sound of Makoto raising her voice. Ren signaling the waitress to hold on before rushing back to the restaurant floor.  
  
"I said to leave me be you brutes. I am here with my boyfriend." Ren heard Makoto say only to come in and see her standing in front of a group of five men. From the looks of it, they were a bit full of themselves and had plenty of money to spare. The couple would find out later on that they were a group of more wealthy men who were trying to have some fun with Makoto. One of them placed their hands on her wrist before she pulled it away with great force; the sight of that man touching his girlfriend was enough to fill Ren with absolute rage. Such an anger he needed to quell before he did something drastic.  
  
From there everything was a bit of a blur. He remembered approaching the men and telling them to back off. He also remembered one of them punching him in the face. From there-  
  
"YOU TWO BEAT THEM UP!?" Ann cried out as the others all looked a bit shocked. Ren sighing a little as he crossed his arms and nodded.  
  
"Bastard attacked me and tried to take Makoto. Next thing I know both her and me are kicking the crap out of them. Cops almost took us away if not for the waitress. She saw the whole thing and gave her testimony. It helped that Makoto was a cop, and my position helped a little as well. Cops deemed it self-defense and let us go. After that Makoto went to find Sae to chat... and I came here... Ugh..." Ren groaned one final time before simply laying his head on the table, defeated.   
  
Before the others could voice anything, Ren's phone vibrated. The man taking out the device and seeing a message on the screen. "Makoto's heading back to the beach house. Guess I'll go and meet here there..." He mumbled softly before weakly forcing himself to stand. The others all trying to think of something to say to him. Granted they planned on telling him not to give up, but that wasn't enough at that moment. They needed to help him.  
  
That was when Ryuji stood up and slammed his hands on the table.  
  
"Dude! Now's your chance!" The others all blinked at Ryuji's sudden outburst before the blonde continued. "Beach is empty right now cause of that performance tonight right? That was tonight right Haru?" He asked while turning to the brunette.  
  
"Indeed. A famous singer from California is supposed to be doing a performance on the other end of the beach. It was why Takakura-san recommended we rent the beach houses the way we did, to avoid the noise. Why Ryuji-kun?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Only finding herself more confused as Ryuji smirked.  
  
"Well, we're close to the spot that he and her first kissed right? You wouldn't stop bragging about it during the trip-"  
  
"I did not brag about kissing Makoto."  
  
"-and if the beach is mostly empty right now with a full moon in the background..." Ryuji seemed to ignore Ren's statement entirely as the others all looked at him. Their eyes widening as did Ren's as thoughts flowed through their minds. No people. No distractions. Just the beach and a full moon...?  
  
Ren was up and out of the restaurant without delay. The others all looking to Ryuji with raised brows.   
  
"That... was a strangely good idea Ryuji. Since when were you the romantic?" Futaba asked incredulously. Ryuji just shrugging before pointing to Ann.  
  
"I got this one to date me remember? I ain't that dumb on this shit."   
  
Morgana rolled his eyes while muttering bonehead.

~@~  
  
About twenty or so minutes after he left the others Ren found himself on the beach with Makoto. It took him a minute to convince her to walk with him that evening. Stating along the lines of how the beach was empty and they could enjoy the silence together. Thus sporting nothing but a swimsuit with the ring set in his pocket he walked alongside her. Heart pounding wildly even as he tried to quell his nerves. This was his moment. There were already too many screw ups and he refused to let it happen again. This was where he would propose. With a little shaky resolve, he turned to her and found his throat going dry.  
  
Makoto was sporting a simple white bikini with a bottom piece almost like a skirt. It reminded him of that same bikini she wore all those years ago and found himself falling in love with her all over again. Everything about her was just beautiful to him. Truth be told he questioned how someone like him had been so fortunate to have a woman like her in his life. He... he wanted to make this work. More than anything.  
  
"You know my Queen, this has been quite the interesting night wouldn't you say?" Ren started off rather simply. "A lovely dinner interrupted by a group of rogues, and us reliving the thrill of our days of battle. It was quite enticing to see you dance on the battlefield once more~"   
  
To his surprise, Makoto was mostly silent. The brunette looking out into the ocean with hands cupped behind her back. Ren was about to question why but she spoke before he could. "We were lucky the police believed us..." She said softly while walking towards the water. Ren raising a single brow before replying.  
  
"That is true. However, even if we had been taken away, I would have broken us out my dear." Again Ren was using all his confidence as best he could. Yet all he elicited from Makoto was an "mmm" sound. That confused him somewhat. Where was the playful banter...?  
  
"You know, I'm still shocked you managed to get my bike on the jet without me realizing." She suddenly said with her back towards the man. Ren still a little confused but chose to roll with it.  
  
"Well, you do know how good I am at surprises, my dear." Ren was quick to bow to the brunette, not noticing the solemn smile that appeared on her face. Makoto turning away and looking towards the full moon over the horizon. The waves gently brushing against her feet; clearly not minding that they were a little frigid.   
  
"The moon is truly beautiful tonight, isn't it...?" Makoto's voice was soft even as she spoke. As if entranced by the beautiful sight before her. Ren meanwhile was entranced by her. The way she stood there with the moon in front of her; back facing him. The wind so soft against her frame to make her hair blow with it. Ren's heart beating fast at the sight. She was... Perfect...   
  
"...Makoto." Ren stated with his voice slightly off. He realized he likely sounded odd, but that did not matter. He had to focus on the task at hand. He couldn't do this as Joker. He had to be Ren. Even as Makoto turned to him, he knew he had to do this now. Before he lost his nerve. Never noticing the way the girl's shoulders stiffened somewhat.  
  
"It's rather late Ren. Shall we be heading back?" She suddenly asked out of nowhere. It... almost threw Ren off guard. But he refused to let it be so.  
  
"Makoto... please wait. Let me speak. I... I've been trying to say this for a while now. And I need to do this."   
  
"Ren...? What are-" Makoto began, but Ren kept barreling forward with his words.  
  
"Makoto, I love you. I love you more than anyone else in this entire world. There are days I do nothing but daydream about you in my arms. Your voice, eyes, lips, thoughts, feelings, everything. There is literally nothing about you that I do not love with all my being." Ren started. He poured his heart and soul into these words, wanting to convey how he truly felt.   
  
Yet something felt... strange. Why... was there a tinge of fear in Makoto's eyes...? Was there something he was missing? Or...? No. He had to keep going before he could think it over. His mouth acting faster than his head.  
  
"Ren wa-"  
  
"Every moment we're together is the happiest of my life. Even when we fight, I can't help how much I adore you. You are my Queen. You are my everything... But I want us to be more..." Ren took a deep breath before walking closer to Makoto.   
  
Again he noticed something was off. He could not place it, but something just felt like something was wrong. Yet he kept speaking nonetheless. It took everything he had to start, thus he planned on finishing without remorse.  
  
"I want to wake up to you every morning for the rest of my life. I want to hold you close for the rest of my days. I never want there to be a single day where we are not together. You are my other half. You are the one who keeps me sane. I cannot imagine my life without you. Makoto. Queen of the Phantom Thieves, and the love of my life... I want to be with you. Always. Which is why I have to do this. Right now." He finally took one more breath before moving onto one knee. Pulling out the ring from his pocket and holding it up to her.  
  
"Makoto Niijima, will you marry me?"  
  
It took every ounce of courage he had but he did it. After all that he was finally able to pop the question. Waiting with baited breath as he held the ring in between his thumb and pointer finger while still on one knee. The moon against Makoto's back. The waves against the beach being the only sound he heard aside from his own heartbeat. Time seeming to slow down as he waited for Makoto to speak. To answer the question that took all the courage he had to ask. After what seemed like an eternity... she replied... and his heart shattered...  
  
"...No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys. Things were getting a bit crazy around here with work, and one-shots were the only thing I could focus on. Also doesn't help I injured my hand pretty bad the other day. Still hurts like hell. Anyway here's a bit of a cliffhanger chapter. Hope you guys enjoy even though it's kinda clunky. Damn hand making it hard to type and focus...
> 
> Any questions? Comment below and I shall answer them asap. Thank you for your time.
> 
> EDIT: For some reason, the additions I made with Morgana strangely didn't stick. Added the minor ones in for now and will fix when less tired.


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has rejected the proposal. But why? And what will the conclusion of this be?
> 
> (Sorry if this chapter starts off a bit confusing. I promise I'll explain it all. Even if it doesn't make total sense. Please read author's notes for more details.)

Ren knew that heartbreak was painful. He knew that it was something many never recovered from. Never in his wildest dreams, however, did he expect it to hurt so much. His eyes full of dismay as he looked at Makoto. The latter refused to make eye contact with him as she stood there; one arm gripping the other as she looked away.  
  
"N-no...?" Ren echoed her response with weakness evident in his voice. Unable to shake the cold sensation that prickled through his body at that answer. The one word he feared to hear more than anything else in that moment. And yet there it was. Makoto's answer to his proposal. It left him feeling... empty.  
  
"I'm sorry Ren. B-but... My answer is no." Makoto said with a strange shakiness to her voice. Something... Something was off. Ren didn't realize that the woman before him avoided meeting his eyes. "Forgive me but-"  
  
"...why...?" Ren asked with his head tilted down. Makoto unable to see his face due to the fluff that was his hair. "Why no...?" He desperately asked. Doing his best to ignore how much his chest throbbed in pain.  
  
Makoto was silent for a moment. Her eyes glancing away from Renas dread slowly overtook him. "M-marriage was never an option for me. To accomplish my goals... marriage will simply undermine that work. I know we discussed the idea some time ago, b-but it was just that. A discussion. I'm... I am not looking to marry. S-so... I'm sorry Ren, but I can't marry you..."  
  
Makoto's answer left Ren feeling even more empty than before. She couldn't marry him... because of her job? She said no because of her goals to become a police commissioner? "Makoto, that's insane...! I don't see how-"  
  
"Ren, I already gave my answer. Now, please just... just stop..." Makoto said after turning away from the man and gazing out into the ocean. Not saying anything else as she simply stood there silently. Ren left kneeling in front of her with a look of pure agony on his face. His eyes burned as he felt tears begin to form at the edges.   
  
This was a nightmare. It had to be. After everything they had been through, she said no to him because of her job? It made no sense. It had to be a horrible horrible nightmare. That was the only explanation. It-  
  
_'Wait. Wait a fucking minute.'_  Ren had almost let his despair fully take over until he actually began to think. That... That reason didn't make much sense. The more he thought about it, the more holes he poked in her reasoning.  
  
How in the world would he undermine her hard work? Because she would be a married woman? She was the top cop in her unit and absolutely no one in the precinct ever messed with her. How would getting married change that? Meanwhile, he worked for the Prime Minister. He had a well-paying job and a well-established position. Hell if anything, his position could help her towards the path of her goal. Meaning-  
  
"Makoto... That reason doesn't make much sense." Ren stated while still knelt there. His legs a bit shaky from the rejection, thus he waited before he would attempt to stand up. "I work for the Prime Minister. If anything else, wouldn't that be helpful to you in the long run?" He asked partially out of desperation. He hated how weak he felt but he clung to any hope available.   
  
"T-that does have some value but... It's... R-Ren can we just go back to the way things were? Forget this entire thing and... and just go back to our normal relationship. I-I'll even let you do whatever you want, just forget about this marriage stuff okay?" Ren didn't think it was possible, but he found his eyes widening even more than usual. Makoto really just said that? She wanted him to forget his proposal and just go back to how their relationship always was? That...  
  
"Makoto... What the actual fuck?" He could see how his words managed to make her jump a little, even if he couldn't see her face. Ren stood back up and pocketed the ring; a bit grateful he bought a swimsuit with zipper pockets. "Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds? Your reason makes no sense and you know damn well it doesn't." Ren was clearly not pleased. Well aware he should remain calm but he couldn't. His anger was seeping out alongside his confusion.  
  
All the while Makoto did not move once from her position. She remained looking out towards the ocean and never once turning her head to him. "That's... L-look. I-it doesn't matter. I already said no. S-so let's just go back to the way things were, okay? I'll... I'll even let you have your way with me. I'll do whatever you ask... let's just drop-"  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me?! Makoto! You're making even less sense now!" Ren practically screamed at the girl. "Now you're offering yourself to me as a way of shutting this all down?! That's ridiculous! Makoto, give me a fucking straight answer here. Why do you not want to marry me? Give me a reason that actually makes sense!" Ren pretty much demanded of her.  
  
Makoto meanwhile just tilted downward her head before shaking it back and forth. "I... Ren I already said no. Just drop it already. If you don't like it... then just break up with me. Okay...?" That statement alone took the wind out of Ren's chest. She... Was she telling him to break up with her? After everything they had been through, was she truly willing to throw it all away just like that?   
  
"...Makoto Niijima. Enough of this bullshit." Ren suddenly said in a much different tone than normal. His eyes had narrowed and his mouth a thin line. One hand slipping into his open pocket as Joker took over in full force. Not the playful side, however. It was the side that tore Shadows asunder. The side that only came out when truly upset. "You're saying you won't marry me because of your job, even though being married wouldn't change a thing, and my position would only be a benefit."  
  
"Your position would be a crutch... A-and-"  
  
"So I won't use it. You know damn well that I am not going to ever get in your way. Even still, you say you want me to drop it, and in exchange, I can have my way with you? You want things to go back to the way they were before, but you also say I should break up with you? Makoto in the last few minutes, you have given me a reason full of holes, nearly backpedaled on it, and then tried to erase this entire thing!"   
  
It was clear that Ren was beyond pissed at this point. He would have begrudgingly accepted other reasons as to why she didn't want to marry him. Maybe she wasn't in love with him anymore. Maybe she wasn't ready. But all of this? It was just ridiculous. Each reply she gave seemed to contradict the one prior, and it left Ren more confused and angry with each passing moment. Only to finally note that Makoto had yet to look at him once since her rejection.  
  
"...Makoto. Look at me." Ren finally said while standing there. His eyes burnt a hole in the back of her head as she made no sound. She said nothing whatsoever. "I'm not asking. Makoto, look at me right now and tell me why you really said no." He said in a demanding tone of voice. Normally he would never do such a thing, but he was at his wit's end. His mind was full of so many questions and had no idea how to voice all of them.  
  
Makoto meanwhile didn't move an inch. Shaking her head as she muttered the word "stop" a few times ever so softly; Ren only able to pick it up due to his enhanced hearing. Ren finally had enough and acted on his own. Not giving her a moment to respond before he grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her around... only to be shocked by what he saw.   
  
Ren expected to see her frowning at the most. He thought maybe she'd have a numb expression. What he did not expect was to see her eyes fully red, and tears falling nonstop. From how red said eyes were, she likely had been crying from the moment she turned away. It only made him more confused. Makoto looked away quickly and wiped her eyes. "T-the sea air is making my eyes water. Listen, I-I'm just gonna head back to-"  
  
"Why are you crying Makoto? I know those tears. You're in pain right now. So tell me, why are you crying?" Ren said while trying to dull his anger a bit. Something was wrong here. This was not how she should have looked after rejecting his proposal. She shouldn't have looked so... heartbroken. It actually hurt to see her look so in pain. Thus he had to figure out why.  
  
"I-it's nothing...! J-just the sea air-"  
  
"Stop lying to me. And no more excuses." Ren wasted no time before moving in front of the girl and placing both his hands on her shoulder. He was actually able to feel her entire body tense up under his touch as she looked down towards the sand. Biting her bottom lip as the rest of her body began to tremble. Her knees seemed as though they were on the verge of collapsing.   
  
"Ren... Please... I can't..."  
  
"You can't what? Makoto, please... Please be honest with me. I-if you tell me the truth... I'll never ask again." Ren said without really thinking it over. The idea of that alone broke him down even further, but seeing her so sad? That was far worse for him.   
  
Makoto was silent for a few moments. Her body still trembling as her bottom lips quivered between her teeth. She was clearly in pain and didn't know how to respond at first. Until she finally spoke. "...My mother died when I was very young." She began to which Ren only looked on with a raised brow. "I don't remember much about her. In fact, her face is pretty much a blur at this point. So... It didn't affect me as much as it did... my father..."  
  
In that moment Ren felt his entire body stiffen. His eyes wide and hands tense. Why was she bringing up her father? What did he have to do with any of this?  
  
"My father was so heartbroken. There were days where he would stay in bed for hours on end.  Sometimes he even ignored sis and I. Just... wallowed in his sorrow." Makoto continued without ever looking at Ren. The latter listening to her with a perplexed expression on his face.   
  
"Eventually he seemed to snap out of it, once he realized Sae and I still needed him. But... it wasn't the same. Father was a different person. He poured his heart and soul into this work as a means of fighting his sorrow. He still loved us, but his mind was always at work. He became reckless and went too deep... In the end, it destroyed him..." Makoto stated as she remembered that day. The day she was told her father would never come home.  
  
"...What does this have to do with your answer...?" Ren asked, but he already had an idea of what she would say. Standing tall while tilting his head down once more. Eyes out of sight as Makoto looked away from him.   
  
"Ren, I'm a cop. And you know as well as I that there are a lot of people who want me dead. There might come a day where they succeed. I... I don't want you or any children we would have to go through that. You don't deserve that kind of sadness. The sorrow of losing your wife young and being left alone... I-I don't want you to destroy yourself because of me..." Makoto explained as she hugged herself tightly as a means to try and stop her shaking. "Ren I'm so sorry but I can't. I'd rather you toss me aside than ever possible fill you with that kind of sorrow..."  
  
"...That's your reason...?" Ren asked with his voice somewhat monotone. Makoto quiet for a moment before continuing.  
  
"It's... It's part of it... There are people out there. People that I've angered. And... and they'll go after you if given the chance. And I-I can't protect you from them." Makoto stated to which Ren's body seemed to twitch at such a response.   
  
"You're... afraid for my well being...?"  
  
"Yes... I'm... I'm scared, Ren. So damn scared of all of it. Marriage is something far beyond dating. It's... it's to be eternally bonded together. And as long as you're with me, you're in danger from every person I ever go up against. Every criminal I arrest could result in you getting hurt. Which is why... It might be best to simply cut me off. Be rid of me for good, and find someone you can be truly happy with... D-do you understand Ren...?" Makoto asked before finally looking at him. Her cheeks puffy from how much she was crying.   
  
This. This was her main reasoning? She feared for his possible despair or death? The reason she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with him was because of that? Ren... Ren felt something snap inside of him. Something he hadn't felt in a while.  
  
Makoto looked at him seemingly waiting for a response. She kept quiet all the while and let him stand there quietly. Until finally he reacted... by swinging a right hook at her.  
  
"Wha-!?" Makoto cried out before reacting by instinct. Ducking underneath the blow that would have hit her cheek had she not. Makoto instinctively took on her fighting stance before realizing what she was doing. "R-Ren?! What are you- Ah!" Before she could even finish her thought Ren rushed in and launched a left jab before following it up with another hook. Makoto able to dodge it with ease but was clearly beyond distraught. Why was Ren suddenly attacking her?!  
  
Ren did not let up in his attack in any way. Continuously punching at the girl until she finally had to retaliate. Making some distance before she launched a quick kick towards his head, hoping to knock him off balance and get him to stop. Only for the man to swiftly raise his arm and block it. Makoto going wide-eyed before she remembered who she was facing. This was Joker, the only person in their group who ever fought on par with her during their sparring sessions. The same man she sparred with for years.  
  
Before Makoto could react Ren grabbed her raised leg and spun, throwing her a foot or two away. Makoto landing on her back before swiftly recovering and rushing back in. The two began to exchange blow after blow towards each other. None of the hits actually managed to make contact outside of blocks; occasionally they threw one another only to get back up not even a second later.  
  
Minutes passed for the two until they were out of breath. Both finding themselves in the shallow ends of water with Ren on his back and Makoto pinning him down. Her breath ragged as she pressed her hand against the man's chest to keep him in place with her knees at the side of his stomach. Makoto trying her best to steady her breathing.  
  
"W-what the hell is wrong with you!?" She cried out through ragged breath. Her eyes focused on the man before her as he looked up at her... and started to laugh.  
  
Before Makoto could even respond properly, he reached out and grabbed her by the face. The brunette letting out a soft yelp before she was pulled down against him; chest against chest as Ren pulled her into a rough kiss. Makoto at first cried out in confusion against it before she began to instinctively relax. Her body turning to mush against him as she began to kiss back without thinking. The two breaking it off quicker than normal due to how limited their breaths were. Their foreheads touching as they pulled away lips.  
  
"There we go. That's better." Ren stated with a wide smile on his lips. Makoto finding herself extremely confused even as her cheeks were dusted red with a blush. The cop truly bewildered before he continued. "I'm... a really fucking bad boyfriend sometimes..." Ren's words threw her back a bit; blinking a few times as the waves continued to move against their forms.   
  
"Ren? I-I don't understand."  
  
"You've been having panic attacks again haven't you?" The statement caused Makoto's entire form to go tense against his own. Ren able to see he hit the nail on the head. Though the brunette was not having that.  
  
"I-I don't have panic attacks, Ren." She stated as if a matter-of-fact. Yet Ren's eyes never once wavered as he kept looking into her own. As if able to see through her entirely.  
  
"Yes, you do. You're just too damn proud to realize it. I had somewhat hoped we managed to fix this last time, but it looks like I've been a shit boyfriend and didn't notice them pop up again." He sighed softly before shifting Makoto against him. The brunette not really fighting him as he set her head against his chest.   
  
"Ren...?"  
  
"I'm sorry Makoto. Here I was freaking out just about proposing, and you've been having another breakdown without me realizing. I know you probably don't realize, but the last time I made you take off work was because of your panic attacks."   
  
Most didn't know that a few months prior to the trip, Makoto dealt with serious episodes of said attacks. The job and everything else took a massive toll on her psyche which resulted in her breaking down a bit. Ren had kept it a secret from the others due to knowing how prideful his girlfriend was. For them to see the Queen of their group looking so broken would have damaged the girl's confidence substantially. Only he knew the truth about what Makoto had.  
  
Makoto wasn't sure what to do or say it seemed as she laid there quietly. Ren's hand reaching up as they laid there and gently stroked her hair; something he did whenever he wanted to try and help her relax. Feeling her form relax up a little against him was enough for him to try and continue speaking.  
  
"Your reasoning about the rejection didn't click with me at first, but I can understand now. Something happened on the last stakeout that you didn't tell me right?" He asked. Feeling the way her chest hitched a little meant he hit another mark. "Makoto, what happened...?"  
  
The brunette was quiet at first. As if thinking things over until she finally responded. "When... when I caught the perp he said something. Said that he wouldn't rest until he hunted down me, my family and everyone I love. It... it got to me for a moment. Mona was the one who snapped me out of it before I continued the arrest. B-but it was just a moment and-"  
  
"And you began to think about that threat more and more as time went on, right?" Silence before a nod of her head against his form. Ren sighed softly at that. "Let me guess, from there your mind began to wander. Every possible bad scenario kept playing in your mind and it only got worse over time. From there you also thought about what happened to your father, right?"  
  
"H-how...?"  
  
"It's not hard for me to connect the dots Makoto. You are brilliant, but that mind of yours is also damaged. Makoto, you suffer from serious anxiety. It's something that you never realized you had, even as your time with us as the Phantom Thieves. I... I never said anything because I didn't want to bruise your pride." Ren admitted to his shame. Makoto had gone silent the whole time by that point. Just listening to his heartbeat.  
  
"..."  
  
"You likely overthought the threat due to your anxiety flaring. From there you began to connect everything bad to what could occur. And... you theorized that I was gonna propose here didn't you?"  
  
"I... I had a suspicion..." Makoto admitted to which Ren sighed again.  
  
_'God damn. I cannot get anything past you can I? Damn you and your big brain...'_ He thought before continuing. "Meanwhile your anxiety ran with that and placed only the negative effects on such a thing, right? Along with your mind trying to find excuses due to how bad things played out, resulting in your reasoning making very little sense. Did I get that right?" Silence then another nod. "Makoto, you do realize we have nothing to worry about right?"  
  
"B-but I was serious Ren! There is no guarantee that-"  
  
"Makoto for goodness sake, I've been targeted several times already. Or did you forget that I'm the one who was arrested for being a Phantom Thief? You think Shido's men haven't come after me MULTIPLE times already?" He asked to which Makoto gasped. Ren sighed softly before he spoke again. "I'm sorry I never told you... It's not something I should have hid. But it means I'm a target and by extension you. Do you actually think I never thought about the dangers I bring to you simply by being your boyfriend?"  
  
"W-well... The difference is..."  
  
"There is no difference Makoto. But there is one thing we both have that most others don't. Tell me, how many blows did I actually land on you during this fight?"  
  
"...Zero."  
  
"And how many did you land against me?"  
  
"...z-zero...?" Makoto answered with her eyebrows raised before she asked the obvious question. "Why in the world did you even attack me?"  
  
"I needed to clear your head. And I know you are only able to fight your anxiety full on when we're sparring or sleeping together. And seeing as we're out in a public area, I chose the former." Ren was sure Makoto was blushing hard at the mention of that part.  
  
"M-must you be so vulgar about it...?" She mumbled softly with red cheeks. Ren unable to stop his chuckles at her reaction.  
  
"But you saw the results right? We move faster than normal people and see things they can't hope to comprehend. You seem to keep forgetting, we're Phantom Thieves. Though we can't summon our Personas anymore, we're still pretty damn strong."  
  
"But that-"  
  
"Hell last I checked, you took out a group of armed men with literally no problems whatsoever," Ren commented on her last job. "And don't forget how we pretty much destroyed a group of guys in like ten seconds earlier today alone. Makoto, my Queen, you are so fucking incredible, but your mind is your biggest enemy at times. And I'm sorry I didn't realize what you were going through all this time." Ren apologized once more.   
  
He was rather ashamed of himself. He knew damn well about her more serious episodes, but his focus had wained due to being so hyper-focused on proposing. He had for a short time forgotten about the girl's intense anxiety that she hid away. Always far too prideful to even consider taking medication. Thus he chose to be her anchor. This time he had failed to do so.   
  
"Makoto, I'm not afraid to be with you. Literally, the only true danger I have with you is your sister. Because we both know she'd kick my ass if I hurt you in any way." Ren waited in hopes of hearing what he wanted to hear. He did. A soft chuckle from his girlfriend.   
  
"She did say if you ever hurt me, she'd make sure you wouldn't be able to reproduce..." She admitted softly. Ren knew Sae was likely serious but still chuckled anyway.   
  
"Figured as much. But Makoto you have to realize that no matter what potential dangers that oppose us, I'm still right here. I'm not going anywhere. Doesn't matter if you think I'm in danger or not. I'm not leaving your side." Ren stated as a fact. "Your anxiety will not beat you. I won't let it. You are Queen of the Phantom Thieves damn it, and something like this will not be your downfall."  
  
"Ren...?" Makoto tilted her head up a little to get a better glance at his face. The man's eyes had slipped shut before he began to question the woman on him.  
  
"Hey Makoto, do you love me?"  
  
"...Yes."  
  
"Do you still want to be with me?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Do you want me to leave you?"  
  
"No."  
  
He was breaking through. She was answering honestly without her doubts coming into play. He knew he had to keep going, in case her mind would wander once more. "Makoto, I know this is breaking my word... But... Do you want to be my wife...?" Ren asked cautiously. He knew it was still painful from earlier, but he had to. That was when he felt something wet against his chest. Makoto's tears as she nodded.  
  
"Yes..." She admitted, and the world to Ren felt a little brighter all of a sudden. He wasn't sure why, but that alone warmed his entire being. A smile on his lips as she kept nodding. "I-I do want that... b-but... h-how can you still ask me after this...? I-I rejected you for something so stupid. It's..."  
  
"It's okay Makoto." Before the brunette could react, the man sat up and shifted her around, sitting her on his lap. Arms wrapping around the woman's form before he kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry for how this ended up. But I need you to promise me something. The next time you feel your anxiety swell up, tell me right away. Do not hide it or try and push it down. If we're going to make this work I need you to trust me. I do still have your trust after 8 years together right...?" He asked her. Makoto had fallen completely silent as the tears fell and she nodded.   
  
Ren was about to reach up and wipe away her tears but didn't get the chance. The young woman forced his arms off her and stood back up rather rapidly. Leaving Ren somewhat confused as he watched her wipe away the tears and try to regain her composure. It took her a few moments before she managed to calm her breathing and turn to Ren. The latter about to stand before Makoto raised her hand at him.  
  
"Wait, Ren. D-don't stand up just yet." Makoto asked of him, making the man raise a brow at her. He still had a lot he wanted to say, but the next few words silenced them all. "I need you to do something for me first."   
  
"Anything you want," Ren replied immediately. He waited as she stood there with the moon at her back. Ren feeling as though his heart swelled as she uttered three simple words.  
  
"Ask me again."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED: Changing notes due to a bad impression I left on others. I accidentally said a few poor things. I apologize.
> 
> So yeah. 
> 
> Makoto is in a super stressful environment with so many factors to deal with. I feel that anxiety is something that is just inevitable for her. And as someone with anxiety, I know how it can mess with your mind and freak you out. Taking things far out of proportion without even realizing you're doing so. Thus it is shown here with Makoto's reaction. 
> 
> More details on Makoto's thoughts will be revealed soon.


	5. In My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others learn of the results. While Makoto goes into thought...

"SHE SAID NO?!" Both Haru and Ann cried out in pure shock. The pair of young women along with the others all looking at Ren in pure shock as the man sat at the table. They hadn't expected him to return so soon after leaving to tell them the results of his proposal attempt. They were even less expectant of Makoto's answer or seeing how calm he was while sipping on a drink via bendy straw.  
  
"Wait wait wait. You're telling us that you proposed and Queen ACTUALLY said no!?" Morgana questioned of their leader who simply nodded before going back to his drink. Leaving the cat's mouth agape as the others were all left in rather puzzled states. None of them actually able to believe what they were told. Yet from how Ren spoke he seemed to be quite serious.  
  
"You screwed it up didn't out?" Futaba asked with narrowed eyes to her pseudo-brother. Said male shaking his head while finishing off his drink and stretching. "Then how the heck did she say no? Hell, WHY did she say no?" Futaba asked the question the others also wanted to, yet hadn't gotten around to it just yet.   
  
Ren all the while stretched and yawned before answering. "Sorry but that's kinda personal. Can't go into full details. Just know that she said no to my proposal." Ren stated before sitting back in his chair rather relaxed. The others sharing a look of confusion as there was another thing they didn't understand.  
  
"Yo bro, why are you so calm about all this? Ain't you sad she said no?" Ryuji asked with crossed arms. All of them figured that Ren would have been devastated, yet he sat there rather content. No deep sorrow or pain in his eyes. Before he could answer said question, however, a new pair of footsteps could be heard entering the restaurant. Everyone's gazes turning from Ren to the source of the new steps- Makoto. The brunette walking in wearing a white sundress that Ann recognized. It was one she placed on over her bikini during most of their trips to the beach.  
  
"Evening everyone. Glad to see you're all here." Makoto said before she approached the group. An awkward silence overtaking them even after some small greetings. The group finding themselves beyond surprised upon watching the woman walk over to Ren and exchange a quick but passionate kiss before taking a seat. Scooting her chair closer to him before resting her head on his shoulder. "I take it you guys were discussing stuff for the future?"  
  
"U-um... s-sort of...?" Ryuji managed to answer nervously. He was at a loss at what to say alongside all the others. None of them really getting what was going on with Makoto and Ren. They seemed to be glowing in pure joy as they sat there, even though according to the latter the former rejected his offer. After a rather awkward period, one of the group finally asked a question.  
  
"Pardon me Makoto, but why do you appear to be glowing more than usual?" Yusuke asked in pure fascination towards the woman. Not mentioning the whole proposal thing at all much to the other's slight annoyance. Futaba and Morgana narrowing their eyes at the brunette while the rest just looked on curiously. Makoto herself seemed quite amused at such a question before sitting straight- right leg crossing the left as she sat there. Smirk formed on her lips.  
  
"I'm glowing you say? Pray tell, I do wonder how such a thing would occur. Would you know my dear Joker?"  
  
"I am unsure my Queen. Ah! Perhaps it would be the new addition to your look?"   
  
"You might be right my dear Joker. Would this happen to match the glow you speak of~?" Makoto asked before dramatically holding out her left hand. The others all a little confused by that until they noticed something rather significant. One simple thing they hadn't seen until that moment. Makoto's left ring finger was no longer bare... Instead on said finger was a ring they recognized quite well. Which only meant one thing.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Ann cried out at the sight. "Oh my god you're wearing the ring! B-b-but that means-!"  
  
The smile on Makoto's face was so warm and filled with love that she couldn't help the blush that formed on her cheeks while Ren took her free hand and squeezed it. Her happiness far too much to contain as she replied, "We're getting married."   
  
The instant those words left her mouth the others began to cheer. Everyone saying their congratulations and the likes until Futaba narrowed her eyes at Ren. "Wait a minute! You said she told you no! Then how are you engaged!?" The others all turned to Ren even as the brunette next to him blushed at that admission. Mumbling something to him which only made their leader chuckle.  
  
"I asked twice. The first time she said no, the second time she said yes." Ren stated rather plainly. Resulting in the others blinking a few times before throwing their utensils at him in annoyance. The others all screaming at him about his "prank" to which the man simply dodged the assault and laughed heartily. They were also about to question why Makoto said no but Ren shook his head at all of them. The look in his eyes telling them it was not something that should be asked. Thus they decided to focus on the happier things.  
  
"I-I don't believe it. Mako-chan you're getting married!" Haru shouted as both she and Ann rushed to hug their second in command. Makoto returning the hug before they all stood up. The trio trembling a bit as they all took each other's hand forming a circle. Ren, Yusuke, and Futaba saw this and did the logical thing- they covered their ears.   
  
In that moment Ryuji and Morgana were given a terrible fate, as the trio began to squeal in pure joy. Bouncing around and cheering so loudly that the two males without their ears covered cried out in pain. The pitch of it so great that it managed to make the duo dizzy; Morgana falling over as his ears vibrated and body twitched.  
  
"Well. Mona's dead. Congrats by the way big bro." Futaba said before walking over and gently punching the man in the stomach. Ren, in turn, ruffled the girl's hair before smiling. Looking over to his fiance as she squealed and cheered in delight. His heart growing warm at her joy. It was all he truly wanted after all, for her to be happy.   
  
From there they began to discuss a few things such as when the wedding should be, what color themes, so on and so forth. As Yusuke and Haru got into an argument about how the wedding should look, Makoto sat back in her chair and began to think to herself. Her mind wandering as she remembered what had happened to her the past few days. How she almost ended up losing Ren forever...  
  
~@~  
_**  
~Day of the Arrest~  
**  
Makoto was quite calm as she placed the perp in cuffs. The man struggling against her like most did, but he also screamed like a mad dog. While Makoto did manage to disarm him without any effort it was still a bit close for most. Any other cop without a weapon would have panicked at seeing a gun raised to their head, but she was no ordinary cop. "That is enough. Stop resisting and-"  
  
"Fuck you bitch! I'll kill you and your entire family! I'll find whoever you love and cut them down! I'll kill whatever boyfriend you got and make you watch!" The criminal roared at her with nothing but pure rage. Makoto feeling her entire body tense up and the back of her neck prickle with a strange sensation. Her eyes widening at those words.  
  
'H-he'll hurt Ren...?' While it should not have affected her so much, Makoto found herself feeling strange. An image flashing in her mind of Ren gravely injured and bleeding out. Makoto's chest tightened as the images began to flash more and more until-  
  
"Queen!" Makoto found herself snapping out of said stupor as Morgana cried out from behind her. Makoto turning for a moment to see the cat standing there with a concerned look on his face. Makoto shaking her head as she grabbed the perp by his handcuffed hands and began to push his forward.   
  
"Move. Or I will drag you out." Makoto stated with a tone that most men wet themselves at. For Queen was in full force once more...   
  
It was after getting sent home for the day that Makoto learned of Haru taking everyone to Hawaii. While she wasn't exactly pleased by how sudden it was, she did realize there wasn't really much to do if she stayed home. After all, the Chief gave her time off via her boyfriend after all.   
  
Makoto the entire night though found herself unable to shake that feeling of dread after the mafia member threated Ren's life. For some reason she found herself playing it on repeat in her mind again and again. Only getting worse over time. She had a few nightmares about it but found that waking up wrapped in Ren's arms calmed her down. Filling her with a comforting warmth that washed away the dread for the time being.  
  
The following morning, however, she was unable to get rid of it. Not wanting to mention that she feared for his safety at the airport as anyone could be there. Yet at his insistence, she went along with him; figuring that he'd be safer with her nearby. As that thought hit her, however, another one took place of the threats. 'Is... is he really safe with me...?'  
  
She never admitted it, but Makoto always felt some fear in dating Ren. Not for herself or but for him. Her goal of being a police commissioner was one that was filled with peril. Over the years she would capture many criminals- most would want her dead for such a thing, and by extension Ren. That alone made her chest go cold.  
  
"Makoto, it's your turn." The brunette found herself snapping out of it for the moment as she remembered she was playing a game of shogi with Hifumi. Apologizing as she went back to it.   
  
The next day was spent with Ren driving around Hawaii. She had been beyond shocked to see the man manage to sneak her bike onto the jet without her knowing; kissing him with great force before they got on for a ride. All the while Makoto questioned a few things to herself. Mainly something that came to mind the night they got settled in.  
  
This trip was far too sudden. Even if it was impulsed by Haru, the fact that everyone dropped what they were doing to come just felt off. Makoto questioned all this and realized that Ren had been strangely quiet at times. As if contemplating something. That was when the thought formed in her head.  
  
'IS REN GOING TO PROPOSE!?' She had no real proof, but something about all of it was screaming towards that possibility. The idea of that alone filled her with so much joy that she thought she'd start crying while they drove. She did her best to keep her composure as there was no proof that this was the case. Just because she theorized it didn't mean that it was true.  
  
To her dismay, however, the longer she thought about it... the more scared she became. She wanted to be Ren's wife, that much was obvious. To be able to tell people that Ren was her husband filled her entire body with warmth and gave her goosebumps. At that same time, she began to think it over. Being Ren's wife meant a lot of things both positive and negative. Over time the negative began to overtake the positive.  
  
'W-what if someone targets him because they know he's my husband? What if we have kids and they end up raised in a poor home because of me? What if... what if I die and leave him all alone...?' The instant that thought came into play, her entire mindset shifted. No longer thinking of the positives at all as fear overtook her. 'W-what if he ends up like dad...? What if I die and he ends up destroying himself because of it? I-I mean there are a lot of people who would try and kill me... a-and I can't guarantee I'll survive everything...'  
  
As those thoughts played in her mind they only worsened over time. Her body growing cold as a voice in her mind whispered about practically killing him if she accepted a proposal. If she allowed her happiness to overtake her logic, it would only end in Ren living a horrible life if she were to perish. It... It wasn't even a high probability, but the percentile was enough to make her fear for him. She didn't want that for Ren. She couldn't stand to see him suffer...  
  
She didn't admit it aloud but she was grateful for those tourists that interrupted them that day. It meant he couldn't propose and thus saved him from a possible bad end. Makoto biting her bottom lip as they drove back to the beach house Haru rented for them; dragged off by the girls afterward to have a "Girl's night".   
  
Makoto spent the entire time of said get together thinking it all over. The images of her dad's sullen form being replaced with Ren. An image of his lifeless body in the middle of an intersection from destroying himself made Makoto's body shiver. Without even realizing it she excused herself to lay down on one of the beds- as they were in Ann's hotel room- before closing her eyes. The cold prickles through her body made her eyes hurt as she found herself wanting to cry. She had to be strong, however. She was Queen. She couldn't let anyone know she was in such a state. Thus she pretended to sleep.   
  
'Ren... I... I...'  
  
It was a short time later that she found warmth while pretending to sleep. Being taken into arms bridal style as Ren had appeared; lifting her up while thanking the others for taking care of her for the night. Makoto "unconsciously" wrapping her arms around the man's neck as she pretended to keep sleeping. Simply taking in all the warmth he gave her as she was carried back to the beach house.   
  
The following day Makoto still could not shake away the fear she felt. Even when waking to the smell of her favorite breakfast, it wasn't enough to lift her mood. Only made worse when Ren began to say things that made her body tingle. He... he sounded like he was preparing a small speech. Meaning-  
  
'N-no Ren... Y-you can't-' Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone of all things. She took it out to see it was one of her fellow officers from the prescient. Without hesitation, she answered it to the panicked words of her coworker. Finding herself on the phone for a while as her breakfast got cold. Somewhat thankful for the interruption before she hung up. Able to see Ren appeared displeased, but he went to continue speaking. Makoto in turn panicked and did something she would come to regret... She pretended to be called again... For the entire day...  
  
It was a rather crude method, but it proved effective by the end. Ren seemed almost exhausted at the number of times he asked her to hang up, only for her to lie and say it was an emergency. It pained her so much to lie to him so many times, but it was the only way she knew how to protect him for the moment. Protect him from his own foolishness.  
  
After what seemed like forever the day came to a close. Ren about to ask her something to which she replied she was too tired from the calls and went to bed. Leaving Ren alone after wishing him a good night. Her sleep was plagued with nightmares once more. Only quelled when Ren came to bed and held her close. It was the only time the nightmares stopped...  
  
Thus the day of present arrived. She had been a bit fearful when Ren suddenly said they were going out for a fancy dinner and to dress up. While fearful, Makoto still did so at the request of her lover. Resulting in what started as a fantastic dinner. She managed to push back her worries for a short while and go full on Queen with Joker. The two teasing one another as they normally did during such fancy meals. Though she also found herself going meek at some of the compliments as usual. He always managed to make her feel like a giggly school girl at points. It felt nice to go back to something like that. It was when Ren excused himself to use the bathroom things went downhill.  
  
She had attracted the attention of a group of what appeared to be semi-wealthy men. The five of them flirting with her as she sat there trying to enjoy her dinner. Makoto did her best to wave them off- wanting nothing to do with them as she was enjoying herself for the first time in the past two days- but they were insistent. One of them even tried to reach out and touch her cheek, only for her to smack the hand away, stand up, and her tell them to leave her be.   
_  
_"I said to leave me be you brutes. I am here with my boyfriend." She demanded of them. Only for one of them to grab her wrist and try and pull; Makoto's strength clearly superior as she pulled her wrist out of said grip with ease. She was about to scream at them, only for Ren to pop in looking quite pissed._  
  
_From there, things went off the rails. One of them ended up punching Ren in the face while two of them tried to drag Makoto off. The results were quite clear as the couple moved together and beat the crap out of them. Unfortunately, in the end, the police showed up to deal with the situation._  
  
_Makoto was extremely grateful to the waitress who saw the whole thing and gave her side of the story. Once Makoto flashed her badge as well and spoke to the officers, they were let go without incident as the other five were taken away. Leaving their dinner ruined from that point. Makoto told Ren she was going to go see her sister for a little bit afterward._  
  
_When Makoto met up with Sae she started asking questions about their dad. Asking how he was after mom died and such. Sae answered with everything she didn't want to hear. Being told how devastated he was and how it likely was part of the reason he became so reckless at times. They spoke for a little while longer until Makoto decided to start heading back to the beach house. Her doubts only intensified even with Sae trying to comfort her before she left. Every bad thought that occurred since that arrest only worsened from then on._  
  
_Upon arriving at the little home Ren asked her to go for a walk with him. Stating along the lines of how the beach was empty and it'd be a wonderful silent night together. Makoto's mind screamed at her that it was a bad idea. That he was making a mistake in his actions. But... she agreed._  
  
_After putting on her swimsuit the duo made their way out to the beach. Makoto doing her best to try and ignore how much her inner thoughts were screaming. How Ren was making a horrific mistake in taking her out here for what she assumed he might do._  
  
_She realized quickly that he was trying to be playful with her as usual. Normally she'd reply in kind, but she knew the conversation had to stay how she wanted it to. Thus she kept changing the subject. Talking about how lucky they were not to get arrested, and how she was surprised he managed to get her bike on the jet. Even going on to simply complimenting the moon- though she did admit how gorgeous it was. Perfect for..._  
  
_'N-no... No no no this is not happening. H-he can't be... Ren please you don't understand...' Makoto thought to herself in pure fear. The images that played so many times in her head only intensifying as Ren spoke about how much he loved her. Unable to keep her composure as her eyes were starting to water. She saw it again and again. Ren's sullen form... His lifeless body... She couldn't do it to him... She had to do what was right._  
  
_Thus when he got down on one knee and asked for her hand... She refused. It was the worst pain she ever remembered experiencing; any past thoughts about her having a long and happy life with him slowly fading away. He questioned her to no end as she turned away. Unable to stop the tears that fell down her face so heavily. Her eyes burned so much she could barely handle it._  
  
_To her immense shame, she lied about the reason she said no at first. Making up an excuse about her career; her chest aching at such a lie. Each word she spoke hurt more and more. She wanted to say yes. She wanted to jump into his arms and proclaim to the world she wanted to marry him. But she couldn't. The images. The threats. Everything was too much... And she refused to let him suffer because of her._  
  
_She was foolish to think that would work. Ren was always far too smart for that; breaking apart her reason with ease. Thus she tried to bargain with him. So much so she even offered her body as a means to get him to stop. She wasn't thinking anymore, just reacting. Praying something would work. It didn't. Soon he forced her to look at him and saw the tears. She made another excuse. Ineffective. Thus... she told the truth. She poured it all out as she knew Ren wouldn't accept anything else._  
  
_That was Ren swung at her. She hadn't expected of all responses to her confession would be him trying to hit her. The two fought it out until they somehow ended up in the water; Ren on his back and Makoto on top of him. She also didn't expect him to pull her down into a fierce kiss. God, she was so weak to his kisses..._  
  
_From that point, they spilled it all. Ren telling her about the anxiety she apparently suffered from. Blaming himself for being a bad boyfriend. Everything came out that needed to be said. Every word Ren spoke effectively pushed down her doubt more and more. She was unable to stop the tears when he asked if she wanted to be his wife. She admitted the truth. Thinking on how much she loved him. He was far too good for her._  
  
_Thus when he was about to wipe her tears she decided to be assertive. She stood up and asked him one thing. One simple request._  
  
_"Ask me again."_  
  
_"...Makoto Niijima, will you marry me?"_  
  
_"...Yes."_  
  
~@~  
  
"Makoto you okay?" The brunette jumped a little as she heard Ren's voice. Turning her head to see she had gotten lost in thought; greeted by her fiance's eyes once more as he looked at her concerned. Makoto unconsciously using her right hand to gently rub the ring on her finger. The symbol of her next step in love.   
  
"Yes.  I'm okay." She said as her doubts were finally settled. Though her anxiety had yet to fully go away, she knew that Ren would be beside her through every step she took. She was ready... ready to spend the rest of her life with Ren. And nothing would ever get in the way ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Hidden+Star's+Ace and Thunder_Lord for their words last chapter. I had absolutely no confidence in the last chapter and they helped me to keep it going. So thanks.
> 
> And yeah. Just a note this is the second to last chapter. The next one will be the final. Look forward to it~


	6. To Become a King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of their lives together.

Perfect. That was the best word that Ren could use to describe how everything went with the wedding. Every single detail, including having both Ryuji and Morgana as his best men, was set. Some questioned as to why a cat was put into a little tux and invited, but one glare from Queen silenced them for good. Everyone was to be at their wedding, and they would never exclude the one who helped bring them all together.  
  
The event itself had gone down without a hitch. Though Ren was jittery as all hell he still managed to look somewhat calm. His nerves, however, were off the rail at each passing moment. As confident as he tended to look, Ren was honestly petrified of messing this up. Leaving him a bundle of nervous anxiety. It all faded the instant the instant he saw her.  
  
To say his eyes didn't water at the sight of Makoto would have been a lie. Watching as the woman he loved walked down the aisle brought nothing but warmth and peace to his heart. The dress the girls had gotten for her was perfect; Ren unable to remove his eyes from her as she was escorted arm in arm by Sae. As they finally reached the front Sae hugged her sister quickly before moving to stand next to the other bridesmaids.  
  
Makoto, of course, asked if Ren was alright when she saw tears roll down his face. With a soft smile, he told her he was fine, and that she was truly the most beautiful girl he had ever met. Her blush only warmed his heart more. After that was all said and done, the ceremony began. Their vows had been long and detailed with various hints about their past as Phantom Thieves. The references a bit too vague for most guests to realize, but the main group did. Once those were finished, they said their "I do"s, and kissed. Resulting in the cheering being so loud that it drowned out anything else.  
  
Ren was honestly surprised by how well the reception party went afterward as well. Everyone having the time of their lives; Ohya only having one drink as her rehab proved effective. Ren still able to remember the look of fury in her eyes when he advised her to go to rehab. That, however, was not the focus of the night. It was all about him and his Queen.   
  
After a bit of partying the bridesmaids and best men gave their speeches. Ann, Futaba, and Haru both breaking out into tears as they spoke about how much they loved the two of them and wished them nothing but the best. Not without the embarrassing story here and there which made both bride and groom blush.   
  
Next up were Ryuji, Yusuke, and Morgana. Most questioned why in the world the cat was giving a speech when it could only meow, but the others knew better and planned ahead. Haru- after composing herself- stood up and translated for the cat. The speech itself had been rather heartfelt and easily brought a few tears from the others. The trio pouring out their feelings for the two and how they wished them nothing but the best... right before Ryuji and Morgana started arguing again. Resulting in nothing but laughter from the Phantom Thieves as others looked on confused.  
  
The rest of the night was filled with tears and laughter as more and more gave their own speeches. Sojiro, Sae, the people most important to them all giving them their best wishes with the occasional embarrassing story or two. Makoto's face a deep shade of crimson when Sae told everyone about the 'Buchimaru underwear' story. In it all, everything was just perfect. Even as Ren carried his blushing bride away for their honeymoon they never once stopped smiling. Ready to truly begin their lives together as husband and wife. The Joker and his Queen.  
  
~@~  
  
Time seemed to pass for the newlyweds in the blink of an eye. Their honeymoon- courtesy of the other Phantom Thieves- had been wonderous. A cruise to the Bahamas proved to be quite the adventure for the new couple; never once finding themselves bored. Even as it ended they still had the times of their lives.  
  
Soon afterward they both returned to work; moving forward with each other every step of the way. Only six months into the marriage Makoto would find herself crying in joy for one simple reason. She was promoted to sergeant. A huge stepping stone towards her primary goal. The celebration the Phantom Thieves had that night was one for the history books.  
  
Around the same time, Ren started a new program he had been planning for quite some time. The former Phantom Thief had proposed the idea to the Prime Minister who was quick in his decision to greenlight the idea. Thus he began what would be called the "Velvet Room Program." It was a bit of an odd idea to anyone who would have heard it, but Ren was confident it would work. The program itself was a sort of "rehabilitation" course for youths serving time in juvie. To do so, he used a round room with the walls colored the same as the Velvet Room he used so long ago. It was a strange idea for sure. But to him, those colors represented a means of moving forward. Thus, he would use his past to help those that he could.  
  
The program itself had him to gather these youths in order to help them find a new path. Help pave the way to a brighter future for themselves rather than the poor ones they were falling towards. At first, the participants wanted nothing to do with it and even cursed him out. However upon one of the teens actually attacking him- Ren easily flipping the boy in the air several times before landing him on his feet- they learned that he was someone to listen to. Whether out of fear, respect, or awe it didn't really matter. The main importance was that they began to actually hear him out.  
  
From there, things only went up for the married couple. Each and every day feeling like a new adventure with more to discover. Makoto went on to become one of the most feared officers in Japan; managing to take down multiple crime organizations alongside a specialized group of officers she trained herself. While she gained many enemies- much to her fear for Ren's safety- it proved little over how much they honestly feared her. The enhanced boosts in strength and speed she retained proved more than efficient against crime. Ren had even joked she should go out in her Phantom Thief attire someday to which she pouted and punched him in the arm before they both laughed.  
  
Ren's program meanwhile proved to be a rousing success. He had been able to help so many young boys and girls through their troubles and allow them to grow. He even managed to start teaching them since their time from school had been cut tremendously. One particular day showed how far it had all come upon meeting up with the boy who attacked him the first day. Thanks to him, the boy managed to get out early and take his exams. Due to Ren's tutoring, the boy managed to get his score into the top ten of his year; the tears on his face as he thanked Ren showed the man his work had been paying off. Even if working on his program and with the Prime Minister could prove challenging, the results were more than worth it.  
  
For the couple themselves, everything was simply perfect, even with the small bumps along the way. Each day was memorable in one way or the other; never once finding themselves bored with each other. Whether it was simply them sitting on the couch watching a movie, experimenting with a new recipe, humping like rabbits- Ren really liked to use that phrase a lot which made his wife blush- it was bliss for the couple. So on and so forth their lives had been basically fantastic. Time flowing by as each day was better than the last.   
  
~@~  
  
It was several months into their marriage when Ren entered his home after another successful day. The dark haired man quick to head to the living room only to see Makoto sitting on the couch looking a bit nervous. It was rare to see her so frazzled as she nervously messed with the hairband on her head before glancing up at him.  
  
"O-oh Ren! Y-you're home early...!" Makoto stated while sitting there. Ren blinking a few times as he hung up his coat and examined her. She was wearing some of his clothing. A baggy t-shirt and a pair of his jogging pants. She only wore those whenever she wanted to be at peak comfort. Meaning she had something that was stressing her out.  
  
"Yeah, the session ended early today. You okay?" Ren asked before approaching her. Able to see the way she shuffled in her seat a bit, clearly anxious about something. He knelt in front of her and took both hands into his own. Gently rubbing his thumbs against both of them as it was something he did to calm her nerves. It worked somewhat as she sighed softly.  
  
"S-sorry. I just... have something I need to say. And... I'm not sure how you're going to take it..." Makoto admitted with a small frown on her face. As she gazed into Ren's eyes, however, all she saw was kindness in them. With a soft smile gracing his lips he spoke to her as he always did.  
  
"Makoto, you know no matter what you say I'm going to be right beside you. Never forget my Queen, the Joker will always be there when you need him." Ren stated with his lips curling into a smirk. Somewhat expecting Queen to respond in turn to his words. Yet what he saw was something else. Her lips curled into a bashful smile.  
  
"Ren... I um... t-took a test today and... W-what would you say if I told you... you're going to be finally a king...?" As the words left Makoto's lips Ren felt his eyebrow raise in slight confusion. They had talked about him being the King to her Queen, but he always said he didn't feel like he had the right just yet to say such a thing. The next few words from his wife changed that for good. "Ren... I'm pregnant."  
  
In that moment, tears of joy fell from his eyes. For the Joker had truly become a King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the final chapter is posted. Thank you to those who made it this far. And to those who commented you get 1000x thanks for doing so. Comments like that are what keep me going honestly ^^;
> 
> Quick few notes.  
> 1) The reason the wedding is so short is that I am considering doing a separate one-shot about the wedding itself. Not sure when this will occur but it will happen in the future. Expect a shit load of cheese to say the least.  
> 2) If you saw a scene in there that seemed a little randomly pointed out, there's a reason for that~  
> 3) I might also do a pregnancy story. Cause that stuff is really cute to read and I wanna try it too.
> 
> Anyway yeah. Thank you all for reading. As a side note I will be going back and re-editing pieces of the story in a few days. Kinda sick atm so can't fully do so. Will update when they are fixed. Thank you.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts below, and I hope you have a wonderful day.


End file.
